Breeze
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Michel never imagined that in addition to her life, living with a new species would threaten also its promise. But the only thing he wanted when staring eyes Breeze was to lose that desire. Breeze felt prey to those green eyes while you awoke warmest thoughts , his memory was also freeze a despicable past.


Michel never imagined that in addition to her life, living with a new species would threaten also its promise.

But the only thing he wanted when staring eyes Breeze was to lose that desire.

Breeze felt prey to those green eyes while you awoke warmest thoughts , his memory was also freeze a despicable past.

Venice - Italy

The elderly woman sat behind his desk, looking at a photo album, a knock came at the door. He closed the album, before authorizing entry who had beaten.

The simple man's clothes, did not match the luxurious feeling around him.

\- Nonna. - He bowed his head slightly, before smiling, trying to look innocent. Well, he did not know it allegedly appointed, in her head, but look innocent before that was a good idea. At least until he found out for what reason had been called with extreme urgency. Not that he was complaining of having been taken from a training session with Giacomo men, but ... - To what do I owe the honor of being called the lady urgently?

\- Last night, a representative of the organizations new species, was in my presence.

The harshness in the old woman's voice almost made the man smile. Better not cause beyond the woman more than apparently she was already annoyed. He discreetly looked the distance that separated him from the door, if needed run. Not that nonna remained a passionate woman who threw objects in people's heads, but her small stature proved one theory that women of short stature were dangerous. And the incredibly low green eyes were the scariest.

\- They wanted you to make a donation?

\- Do not be cheeky! - No shadow of humor was in the old woman's words. - When meant to tell that will evade their responsibilities to go on this ... this circus ... to pretend that work?

\- I have a medical degree, nonna. And since some higher order ... not tall but supposed power ... It has made

that I was fired the last ten hospitals that I tried to work ... who knows what reserve me for that?

\- Are you suggesting that I did with her incompetence for doctor has become apparent?

\- I will go to an interview to work for the Organization New Species next Monday. If I accept, I go back for Christmas.

\- You have responsibilities here. Employees ...

\- Are well under his mentoring. And then ... there are things that we will only have access if you have someone working for them. The job they are offering, is to medicate the Fuller prison.

\- You want to work with those people ...? - The last word was said carefully.

\- How do you think I intend to find out when arrest ... - He sighed. - Children have no idea who the real mother of them, nonna. Do you think this is right? I know that Giacomo and Fatima are crazy by bratty but not their parents. If my sister is stuck there, I swear I'll take the way it is, but I'll take it from there. If not ... If she is arrested, shot too.

\- Are you sure what you mean, Michelangelo? - Green eyes of the old woman stood at the grandson's face, which appeared to be the most carefree of his five grandchildren.

\- I'm just not sure when I say something, when I'm sleeping, nonna.

The woman closed her green eyes briefly. Someone should be higher mocking all their efforts, all the sacrifices he had made to keep his family away from everything ...

\- If you find that Marisa Gabriela was arrested, before doing anything, call me. - The old woman's order was one that she knew, none of the grandchildren .. With the exception of Marisa Gabriela ... dare disobey. Staring grandson, he failed to see the tall boy for his age, frightened, holding tightly the hand

older sister tightly. At that moment, she could see the man he had become, as strong as the grandfather, Guglielmo, the first time they had looked at.

Well, she not only felt the irresistible urge to shoot some precious vase in Harry's head, as he had done also ... After he had kissed her for the first time, against her will.

Hands of old woman trembled.

\- You want to invade Fuller, distributing bengaladas and sermons to leave the Isa leave? - Michelangelo asked, using a playful tone.

\- You want to be interviewed dress that way? - The woman raised her eyebrows. Purple shirt showed the drawing Daffy Duck Bugs Bunny kissing on the cheek, while the rabbit showed heart rather than eyes. The gray shorts, had orange stripes ... The only things that were sober, they were the sunglasses and leather sandals.

\- If I do not wear the clothes that my adorable godchildren give me, for sure they will be in a future long, sad and traumatized.

\- Exit Michelangelo.

\- Oh, before I forget, nonna. You can do that Giacomo did not forget my month with the kids?

\- Even if you are in that prison?

\- Well ... - Michelangelo scratched his chin. - Depending on how the circumstances are, I want the holiday month, after all ... well, you know, the kind of thing that can be infinitely interconnected ...

\- Shut up and go find some decent clothes, Michelangelo. And please ... use the clothes Martha bought for you.

\- So you will not make me to be fired?

\- Be here before the day December 20. - She returned to sit, staring at her husband's portrait, who had died a few weeks after Michelangelo was born. When the door was closed, a sign that he had left, she opened the album again. He stared at the image of a young woman, brunette, eyes fixed on the girl's hair that was in front of him, his hands full with the girl's hair. The contrast between the skins was striking, but what really drew attention were the features, not entirely human girl, preteen.

\- First Marisa ... Now is Michel to discover my secret? - He was questioned, as she remembered from the extremely changed tone of the woman depicted, an argument almost ten years before. Marisa filled his mouth to call her Satan ...

And in a way, Marisa Gabriela was right. But what her granddaughter did not know, it is that it was paying, slowly and gradually, all the sins he had committed. The first installment payment, happened with the murder of her first child, on which she forced to be silent, so that the crimes committed stay forgotten.

Her eyes filled with tears, as he thought of all he had done during his life ... and the consequences of tHomeland - California - a few days later

Michelangelo Giuseppe Ferrara smiled at the blond woman.

\- Well, Dr. North, I confess that with the plug being fired ten hospitals, I should not even try to think of working for ONE but ... - sighed. - My nonna is a very persuasive woman. And with a fairly extensive background at his disposal, I guarantee that all hospitals of which was

dismissed, after my departure, they were generously compensated for the kick in the ass they gave me.

\- I believe what he says. When her grandmother was visited to evaluate whether their relatives were against or in favor of new species, she made it clear that it would pay the amount that was so you were not hired.

He rolled his eyes as a curse in a low voice, in Italian, escaped. Realizing the interest of Trisha, he shrugged.

\- I have to apologize on behalf of my nonna, he offended someone. She's a super protective person in relation to family, especially after ...

\- Well, we understand. So, Doctor Ferrara, Organizations New Species usually not bow to blackmail. The only reason you will not be hired, is to not want the job. The qualifications that has ...

Trisha was interrupted by a knock on the door. Authorized the entry and Harris Junior, entered the room, stopping to see Michelangelo.

\- Hi hottie. - Michelangelo could not resist playing, watching Harris raising his eyebrows.

\- And you? I thought it would a real human being doing the interview. - Harris joked before Michelangelo roll his eyes.

\- You know, we, the gods of Olympus, sometimes like to walk among you, mere mortals ... - Michelangelo laughed before placing her feet. The men embraced each other with slaps on the back.

\- So you managed to escape from his nonna?

\- She was threatening that he was having a heart attack, but after I told the wise words of Giacomo, decided to have dessert and make great-grandchildren sleep.

\- Considering their last words about his cousin, I think or he became a saint or his nonna's really driving you crazy.

\- The second option. But never mind. - Michelangelo shrugged. - As soon as she realized that Toni has nearly thirty years and ... she will become the victim of the time nonna.

\- Obviously you know each other. - Trisha said, causing them to remember that it was there.

\- We lived on the same street, we went together to school until the age of seven ... - Michelangelo laughed, amused, while Harris showed up embarrassed. - Well, we did the beginning of the college also together. And if you want some really embarrassing stories about him, I know.

\- And I know twice as many stories about him. - Harris replied. Michelangelo seemed to ponder a few minutes before speaking.

\- But none is so ... um ... - he licked his lips. - As that time you and Brad ...

\- You swore you would never mention this story. And if we consider the ITS adventures with Brad ...

\- Are things so unforgettable that I think you'll have to tell, that I can remember.

\- Two words. Gay nightclub. - Harris said, seriously, while Michelangelo was an expression of who was trying to remember. Out of nowhere, he laughed and winked at his friend.

\- Three words. You were together.

\- But I did not stop on stage singing ... - Harris coughed while a strong blush was spreading over his face. Michelangelo nodded laughing.

\- Also not ended the night with two blondes really women, who wanted to show a guy what was losing ... - Harris elbowed him, motioning with his head toward the Trisha.

Michelangelo had another laugh access as he shook his shoulders...hose facts.

Homeland - weeks later

\- How obsidian was those weeks where I was in the Reserve?

Breeze asked rusty as he adjusted the tooth bullets in the gun.

\- Angry. But considering everything, I think he is even sociable because did not try to kill the doctor who replaced the Alisson of another.

\- Really? - Breeze asked, as she stirred her arm. I had a small shoulder pain. Maybe I was sleeping awkwardly.

\- Well ... They even seem to get along.

\- At least Obsidian did not break the neck of the doctor when he said that instead of getting angry with him make Alisson leave should be happy so the doctor would have to move in with him Obsidian. - Kit said,

\- It seems to be not very smart. - Breeze said, noting that both Kit as Rusty fixating look at training gym door. He turned also, Obsidian seeing coming accompanied by a human, wearing red sweatpants, a T-shirt that had a drawing of three embraced pigs and green sneakers.

\- It is ridiculous! - Obsidian said, half angry.

\- Why do you think so?

Half discussion was in a tone of voice, but appeared to be friendly.

\- Because it is! - Obsidian said in finality.

Breeze's jaw dropped as he watched the man's body next to Obsidian. She would give a couple of meters high for him. The human wore the slightly long black hair, enough to create inviting waves caresses. Sunglasses hid his eyes from the man, but let see large eyebrows. His lips were blackened by male beard, a little tight.

The shirt even with the children's drawings did not hide any little contour of the muscles, as defined as those of NE males.

Breeze could not resist moisten the lips as his eyes wandered thighs of the man who talked loudly, gesturing.

\- Children love to do or choose to do designs shirts or printing other things. If this talent is not encouraged, bet will disappear!

\- Like I said, do not need me to offer any of these ridiculous t-shirts. - Obsidian snapped.

\- It's a shame that he only use his mouth to talk. - Kit murmured, Rusty sighed.

\- He does not eat? - Breeze could not take his eyes of the human, who was a little behind Obsidian.

\- I invited him to share sex with me. - Rusty said, also looking at him. - And he told me he had not had sex with females.

\- What? - Breeze turned his gaze direction so fast, that the neck got to pop.

\- Well, when also invited, he told me that he and I had one thing in common. - Kit mused. - The fact that we like men. I felt no excitement smell near females.

\- And if we consider that it still took no beating, she was not thrilled with any of our males ... He must have

a boyfriend out of here. - Rusty said, turning his attention to the table arms.

Obsidian walked over to them, his face half closed.

\- So you're back. - He said in greeting Breeze with a head shake.

\- And you made a new friend. - Breeze could not hide the disappointment the news given by friends.

\- The doctor? Do not want to hear him singing. He has a terrible voice.

Breeze could not help but go back to watch the man, who was standing, head toward them.

He had crossed her arms and moved her lips and hold a sound. He let out an arm, putting the glasses further up the nose. Then he made a sign that Breeze vaguely recognized as the symbolic act of the cross, that religious fanatics were using before praying.

\- You sure he is not Anti-Species?

\- It is not. - Obsidian said, shrugging. - He's just a big dork who wears ridiculous clothes and despite being a human doctor ...

Obsidian shrugged again. A few more minutes and give the man approached. Breeze could not think of the words that had been spoken since the male smell invaded his nostrils, making her growl.

The human stopped, uncrossing his arms and looking up, showing that he had nothing in his hands.

\- I do not know what I did, but I apologize before ...

Breeze came to him, to feel the best smell, while he was silent. He clapped a hand on his chest, growling when he tried to pull away. He rose to smell

best, pleasing her that he did not use stronger perfume to disguise your natural smell.

She felt him stiffen when she touched his neck with his nose, stroking his chest. No small amount of fear exuded it, though understood confusion in his voice when he spoke.

\- Is it any ... Play New species?

\- Breeze. - Kitt called, worried.

Breeze growled, staring at the redhead, who had begun to approach.

\- My…

Notes – HI GUYS!

My first fanfiction about the characters of Laurann Döhner. All recognizable characters are owned by Dohner lady. Just I took the borrowed for fun ...

I have three more chapters ready, I will publish here the next one week ... Before if you have comments ... And I would absolutely sincere opinions.

one deserve to win at least?


End file.
